Pink Carnations
by sparklesferret
Summary: It’s been three years, three bloody long years Hermione and I still have made no progress. No matter how many times you try to tell me to stop, I just can’t bring myself to, it was my promise to you... I can't disappoint you, I've done that enough...


A/N: Here's a story that I wrote a while back, it's my first and will probably be the only fanfic I write. It's a one-shot. A long one. I know it's a bit late to post a new story with the final book out, but, I didn't want to put my efforts to waste. Forgive me for any grammatical errors. I have horrible typing skills. This story by the way was very loosely based on some of Nicholas Sparks' novels.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's all J.K Rowling's. I'm merely playing with her characters.

Pink Carnations

It was late at night, about 2 in the morning; Draco Malfoy was sitting in his office in the Ministry of Magic, coffee in his left hand, he'd been looking through_ that_ file again, keeping in check whether or not anything had been updated in the files, or if he'd missed something surely he had, he was sure of it. Everyone told him to stop, even his wife was haunting his dreams, telling him to stop, but he didn't give up that easily. It was the effects of his lack of sleep. Merlin, he needed another cup of pure black coffee. He hated pure black coffee but he didn't bother putting any sugar or cream into it, he has other more important things he has to worry about. He was in so much concentration, he didn't even hear or realize that someone had apparated into his office. It was his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

" Come on Draco, you've got to get some rest, otherwise the next thing you know, tomorrow morning I won't find my best friend, instead I'll find a zombie."

"Yeah, yeah just give me few more minutes" Draco replied, not really paying attention to Blaise. "Okay, alright, but just to let you know there is this small girl of about the age of five, by the name of Ingrid in my house waiting for her father to arrive."

"Alright coming," He put the file back into the filing cabinet grabbed his coffee, and apparated to Blaise's house.

"Hey princess, where are you?" Draco shouted.

"Daddy!" a little girl yelled. She approached him. She had curly blonde hair, and bight grey eyes, much like her father's.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"It was ordinary, nothing new, unusual or exciting. Uncle Blaise and I just watched shows on the television."

Draco looked at Blaise questioningly "Tele- what? since when were you interested in muggle contraptions?"

"That's funny; I thought you were interested in them too, ever since your wife introduced us to all those contraptions."

"Trust me Blaise, it is not funny, and please don't remind me, especially not in front of her." He said motioning to the little girl.

"Right, sorry." Just then, Ingrid yawned. "Daddy, can we go home now? I'm sleepy."

"Of course, pumpkin, come along now." Draco made his way to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and carried his little girl.

"Goodnight Blaise." Draco bid his friend.

"See you tomorrow mate." Was Blaise's reply.

When they got home, Draco was in the process of getting his daughter to bed. He was about ready to tuck her in when she asked him, "Hey dad? Do you mind telling me that one story, about the prince and the princess who lived in the castle?"

'_Oh Sweet Merlin',_ he thought, _'How am I going to get out of this one?'_

He absolutely hated having to tell her stories, specially_ that _one. He didn't even know why he told her that story; he never looked up to it. Maybe it was because when he told her of their love story,_ she _was alive again. He was complete once more, none of those horrid moments had happened. He hopes that by doing this, Ingrid's mother would be alive in her mind, that it would give her an idea of what her mother is like. It pained him all together, reminded him of too many terrible memories. Memories he is sure that will be etched in his mind forever, ones that will haunt him and ones he is sure to relive and treasure for eternity. He wished that he had his wife back. That she could be there, to relieve him from all his worries. He wishes for her to be there to care lovingly for their daughter the way only a mother could. No one would be able to replace her. He knew that much.

She was such a character; she was a beautiful person, both inside and outside. She could make the most morose person happy. She was very intellectual, knew her world, both muggle and magical. Her radiance and beauty were always sure to catch the attention of many, the male population among them. Her elegant laugh was so infectious, you'd be sure to laugh along with her. She cared deeply for those who are close to her, everyone. She cared for everyone, and her chosen profession was proof enough. As he thought this, he realized, he really had no choice but to tell his daughter the story that she had been asking for.

"Alright, alright, go on then tuck yourself in, and I'll start my story". Ingrid squealed in delight and let herself be embraced by the layers and layers of blankets.

"Once upon a time," Draco began, "there was a prince and a princess who lived in far away kingdom called Hogwa-" Before he could even finish his story, Draco glanced to his left, only to see the tiny sleeping form of his daughter. He chuckled and looked at her face intently, his eyes fell upon her tiny mouth from which faint audible snores could be heard.

Draco rubbed his thumb across her pink cheeks, he looked at her once more and kissed her forehead, "G'night darling, sweet dreams, I love you." br 

He stood up walked across the room, turned off the lights, and quietly closed the door. Across the hallway from his daughter's room, Draco entered the master bedroom. It was a dark, dimly-lit room. Upon entering it, the humongous, wooden four poster bed would be in sight. The sheets were no doubt screaming Slytherin and Gryffindor which were striped in an elegant pattern, with massive fluffy pillows to accompany it, the bed sure looked comforting. To either side of the bed, there were two nightstands, the one on the left was filled with all sorts of papers and such with one single picture frame, it was a picture of Draco and Hermione on their wedding day. Both had huge smiles plastered upon their faces, waving to the camera. Draco looked very debonair, sporting an all-white suit that would certainly have women drooling all over, with his hair cut short. Hermione was wearing a white, strapless dress with lots of sequins and pearls that went all through her waist, followed by a long train, and a veil that could go on forever. Draco stared at the picture, he couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time as the memories of that joyous day came flooding back to him. br 

He crossed the bed and looked at the nightstand on the right. It was empty, it was empty except for a piece of paper. It was folded into three, turning yellow with age, teardrops visible. His name was written across the paper in a neat loopy handwriting that could only belong to his wife. She had given it to him to go along with her present for him for their third anniversary. He took the paper, unfolded it, sat down on the bed and began reading the letter for the hundredth time,

_My Dearest Draco,_

_Thank You for three wonderful years of wedded bliss together. I cannot possibly express my gratitude to you in a simple form of a letter, but I can try. I know that we've had rough times, and you've stuck through it all. Through all those years I've spent with you you've shown me how to live life, you've shown me how to take risks and make bold moves, that it's okay to take chances and that not everything in life needs planning and consideration. You've shown me how to have fun and to not have to worry about anything. To take life as it comes, at its best and worst. You made it possible for me to make a difference in the world, to prove those people who have denied me that I can change you, you've proven that to them Draco. You've showed them that everyone has a heart, even those people who we least expect. You've shown me that there is more to you than anyone ever knew. You have overwhelmed me with the love, support, and respect that you've given me these past few years. You were always there giving me a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on when I need it most. I know that you hate the fact that we rarely spend time with each other because of my busy schedule, but you never showed it instead you supported me, get me relaxed, showered me with all your love and comfort me the best way possible. Lastly, I'd like to thank you for being a great father to Ingrid. I know that it can be challenging sometimes, but somehow you've always managed it. I knew I had no reason of denying you of your own capabilities. All of these things, you did for me Draco, and I would like to thank you even in the smallest, simplest way. I certainly hope that within the next few years there will be more of these anniversaries. I know it's going to be tough, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle right? After all, if we can handle Ingrid, we can handle anything else that comes our way. I love you, Draco, and I always will. Remember that._

_Forever Yours,_

_Hermione br _

Draco settled the letter back into the top of the nightstand folding it, bringing it back to its original state looking untouched, except for new tearstains. He got up from the bed, changed into his pajamas, made his way onto the bathroom and settled himself on the right side, he looked to his left, and felt the cold satin sheets, within the shadows his face changed from hopeful to crestfallen. He was hoping and longing to touch and feel his wife's smooth, silky skin, only to be met with the cold sheets. It has been quite sometime that Draco has been sleeping alone on cold nights like this one, with the exception of Ingrid's occasional visits. His mind shifted to thoughts of his wife and all their years together, the day they got together, the day she agreed to be his wife. To the day she became his wife, the day they became parents, and finally to that unfaithful night when he had lost her. br 

_Flashback_

_It was a cold, windy, and stormy night, Draco Malfoy sat in a corner, he was in the Leaky Cauldron. Drinking up the last of his firewhiskey, he wasn't exactly paying attention to his surrounding, but he heard his best mates laugh at a joke that Blaise just told them, wanting to join in on there good mood he laughed along with them, not even a clue on what the joke was. It was 9:30, Draco was supposed to be home exactly two and a half hours ago. He and Hermione were supposed to have a little celebration of their own for their anniversary since they did not get the chance to on the actual date with what their busy schedules. He was supposed to be home right now enjoying his time alone with his wife, savoring it since it would probably be the only time he'll be alone with her for a very long time. He promised her that he'll be there. Instead, his judgment got the better of him and when he was invited to have a few drinks with his buddies, he couldn't help but accept the offer. He decided after all, that all men needed a break sometimes. A few drinks won't hurt, right? Now though, he was regretting his decision, he knew that once he got home, he would have to do a lot of explaining to her. He knew that she would be especially upset with him since she took a day off from St. Mungo's when she could have easily done the operation on the man needing a heart transplant that could potentially have given her a promotion and recognition in the wizarding world. Instead, tonight she decided to go home early, set up the whole house and she even arranged for Ginny to look after Ingrid, so that they could spend time alone. Yet, here he was enjoying the night alone with his mates, having stood up his wife from their date. She must be lonely, upset and heartbroken. That was when he decided that it was time to go home. So he bid his friends farewell, and apparated to their house. He was expecting the house to be a complete disarray, chaos and an overall mess. He knew that Hermione would have been crying and throwing things by now, filled with rage. So when he got home, it was no surprise to him to find their house in a mess, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next, there a shocked and miserable looking Ginny stood on the living room, her cheeks tearstained, her eyes were swollen and red from crying. He was about to ask what happened when two familiar figures approached him. _

"_Potter, Weasley, what happened here? Where's Hermione? Where's Ingrid?" his voice becoming frantic by the second._

"_Ingrid's fine, she's at the burrow right now, Molly's taking care of her." Harry said soothingly._

_Draco's eyebrows furrowed, "You only answered one of my questions Potter, now tell me where Hermione is." He demanded._

"_I… uh, um see the thing is…I" Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

_When he didn't receive an answer Draco pressed on, "The thing is what? Potter" Finally, Ron seemed to have gathered enough courage to speak, "I don't know how exactly to tell you Malfoy, but Hermione's gone." Draco knew exactly what he meant, but he just needed some assurance, hoping that somehow his ears were deceiving him._

"_What do you mean gone, Weasley? Where'd she go? Did she take Ingrid with her? She was supposed to be home, we were going to celebrate our anniversary. What do you mean gone?" That was when his whole world crashing down._

"_I'm sorry mate, Hermione's dead" Harry's words were continuously repeating in his head. It was all that registered to him. He didn't even notice the crowd of aurors surrounding him, including his own cousin, and his old professor wishing him condolence for his loss. If only he could turn back time and spend his wife's last few hours with her. If only the ministry never banned time turners, he would still have the chance, but he couldn't do that now. _

_Ginny, who had been sobbing quietly the whole time, finally broke down and started weeping, " I'm so sorry Draco, if only could have been here sooner, maybe then Hermione would still be here." She started sobbing again. After her sobbing subsided, she started explaining the events of the night, "It was around nine in the evening and Ingrid said she wanted to see you both and wish you a goodnight before going to sleep in my house. At first, I was hesitant, knowing that you two wouldn't want to be disturbed. But after she said that she wanted to see Hermione, since she knew that her mom would be worried about her, I finally gave in." "So I apparated here; holding onto Ingrid. I was careful to apparate in her room to make sure she won't see anything you didn't want her to, just in case, I said to myself," she said laughing half-heartedly. "So then, I left Ingrid in her room. Then I went into the living room, expecting to see candles and whatnot, but instead, things were everywhere, it was mass destruction," she started crying again. "Then I saw her, I saw her just lying there, looking shocked, I shook her and I kept on doing that. When that didn't work, I took Ingrid, apparated to the burrow, explained everything to my mum, Ron and Harry. Mum took care of her, while the boys and I went back to your house. They called for back up from the other aurors. Then you arrived." When she still wasn't able to calm herself down, Draco then decided to ask Harry about anything that they've found out._

"_It seems as though they used the killing curse on her, that was what Cedric looked like when he was hit by the curse; shocked." Harry informed him._

"_She looks like she was tortured too, but they didn't use the Cruciatus Curse. We think it's some sort of dark magic. We're coming to the conclusion that Death Eaters did this."_

_Harry was saying something else, but he didn't pay attention to that anymore. All he thought that Harry was right; maybe Death Eaters killed his wife. Maybe they killed her as some sort of comeback to him, for having turned his back on Voldemort. It was then that he decided that he will make up to his wife by avenging her untimely death. He would avenge her for Ingrid, who lost her mother at such a young age. He would seek revenge for the person who changed his and his daughter's life forever. He would give his wife justice. He will make up for the promise he never got to fulfill. He promised her that he would find the person who took her life. And for once in his life, he would keep his promise to his wife. _

_End of Flashback br _

Those were Draco's last thoughts before he drifted to sleep. He was having that dream again. In his dream, Draco was in a field, filled with Pink Carnations. He was walking up a hill, and he couldn't seem to get there no matter his effort. Every time he dreams of this place, he could never reach the top of the hill. This time he knew had to be different he had to get up that hill. Then a woman's soft voice was heard through the field. She was cheering him on, willing him to be patient, telling him that he will get there in time. He recognized the voice from somewhere; he knew it was Hermione's voice. She always occupied his dreams, but this time even though it's the same dream as always, he's getting the vibe that this one is different, it seemed almost real. Finally, he reached his destination. There on top Hermione was waiting for him. She ran to him and hugged with such force.

"You did it Draco, you made it on top!" she said hugging him again.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" she exclaimed looking around her surroundings." "And look at all those pink carnations, they're absolutely gorgeous"

"They're my favorite, did you know that?" she challenged.

"Yes Hermione, I know. You told me, on our second date. You said you liked them because they always seem to be blooming, and it being pink, you think is quite feminine."

"You remember that? My, I certainly underestimated you Draco Malfoy" she said, shock obvious in her expression.

"Well what are we doing here? Why am I here?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to you Draco, you seemed spaced out lately. You don't know what's going on around you anymore, you don't pay attention to Ingrid anymore."

"What are you on about of course I do" he shot back.

"Really? Because the last time I checked, you left Ingrid to the hands of one Blaise Zabini until two o' clock in the morning, may I ask why that is?"

"Simple, I've been looking through that file. It's been three years, three bloody long years Hermione and I still have made no progress. No matter how many times you try to tell me to stop, to stop looking for those missing answers I just can't bring myself to, it was my promise to you, the only promise that I will keep and I can't disappoint you, I've done that enough. I have to find out who took you away from me, from Ingrid."

"I thought we've been through this Draco, I told you to stop. It's not your job. Besides you've done your part and all that you could do to help them, now, it's time for them to do theirs."

"But it is my job, you're my wife after all, those vows that we took, I promised that I'll be there for you always."

"And you have been there for me, but the problem is I'm no longer around for you to protect. Draco, it's about time you moved on, like you said, it's been three bloody long years. Let me go. You have to move on for your sake and Ingrid's, you have to be there for her, be strong for her, especially right now when she needs you most. She's a growing girl with one parent, she's confused, she needs your guidance. You can't dwell on the past, you have to look ahead in the future, the bright future that awaits you, and Ingrid. And let's face it Draco, no matter how much you sulk and try, nobody can rewind the past and bring me back to life. It's quite impossible, simply wishful thinking. Promise me Draco, that you'll let go."

"Hermione, I Can't help it, not having you around, like before shattered me. I'm positive that I'm the reason why you're not here either. All those Death Eaters were trying to get back at me. I didn't protect you enough."

Hermione chuckled, "I didn't know you became _that _cliché when I married you. And don't be silly Draco, you've protected me all the time. Nobody knew it was going to happen, we didn't know that there were still Death Eaters lurking around. After Voldemort's defeat, the wizarding world was peaceful. My death was unexpected, you of all people know that. Just promise me Draco and please, this time, make a promise you won't break."

Draco was at a loss for words, he was going to retort back "bu-but…" but it was too late, Hermione was running away. He was desperately trying to catch up to her but she was too fast.

"Goodbye Draco…" Hermione said in a sing-song voice. She kept on walking until finally she was just a speck on the atmosphere.

Draco awoke with a start, he knew he was going to dream of her again, but it still surprised him.

He walked to the kitchen and got glass of water, while he contemplated about his dream.

'_It seemed real, almost as if she was talking to me telling me to move on, telling me some sort of message… and she seemed happy, and at peace even without me, maybe I should move on. Unlike her I'm dull and lifeless. I've dwelled on her death for way too long. She's right, I have to move on.'_

It was then that Draco decided to give his wife the long awaited reply to her letter three years ago. Draco glanced at the clock and realized that it was nearly seven in the morning and saw no point in going back to sleep. He took a long shower while pondering what to write his wife. As soon as he finished he got to work right away, he kept on changing and changing the letter, until finally, he finished, he put his quill down and read what he just wrote.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you so much for that letter you gave me three years ago. I know it took me sometime to write back to you. I didn't know how to voice my gratitude for you for those kind words then. First and foremost, thank you for everything, love. Thank you for your utter patience. I know it gets frustrating when my trademark Malfoy traits come out, but you've always been there, waiting for me to calm down and be normal Draco again. You've shown me the world like never before, a world with color and love, not control, torture and hatred. You have shown me the real meaning of friendship and family. I don't know anyone else in this world who has a relationship with her best mates like you. The way you care for Ingrid, was nothing compared to what I was treated like when I was her age. You've influenced me to vow to myself to try and be a good father. You've proven to me that you don't need power to have good friends, that there are better thing in life than power; love. You showed me that I can love and be loved back, that I can be a nice person. A person that isn't vile and cruel, like the old Draco was. Because of that, because of you, I've had a new found appreciation for life like never before. I am proud to say that you, have definitely changed me. You've changed me for the better. I can't thank you enough for that. Merlin Hermione, you have no idea how much I missed you. You have no idea how much I wish for you to be here right now so that I could give you this letter personally. I want you to be here beside me, giving me words of comfort. I wish that I could sleep beside you at night again. I want to hold you in my arms, feel the softness of your skin. I want to kiss the living daylights out of you, snog you senselessly. I want to feel your soft lips against mine. I want to feel your tongue sliding across mine. I want to make love to you like there's no tomorrow. I want to be able to say your name again and notice how natural your name sounds when it comes out from my mouth. But I won't be able to do that now, it's a bit too late I'm afraid. And every time I think of you, I can't help but blame myself for your death. I should have been there, the night you were murdered. We were supposed to be enjoying ourselves, enjoying what turned out to be the last hours of your life. I should have been there to save you, maybe then it was me who died and I wouldn't be struggling to write this letter. It's so hard for me to express my feelings, especially after your death. But now, for the first and final time, I'm letting it all out. You are right I have to move on. I have to let you go, and so, I wrote this letter to thank you, let go of you, and all of the other bad memories I've been holding onto, these past few years. Goodbye Hermione, never forget that I love you. I'll remember you always._

_Love Always, _

_Draco_

Draco dried the tears in his eyes. He folded the letter, in the same manner that Hermione had. Then he wrote Hermione's name in the center. He decided that he should probably bring Ingrid along with him, since he never did that before. So, when Ingrid got ready, they stopped at the flower shop to buy what else, but, pink carnations, his wife's favorite flowers. When they got there, Draco recognized the many gargoyles and statues in the graves. Draco led Ingrid through the cemetery, finally stopping to halt in a plain, gray grave. There was an inscription, it read:

**Hermione Malfoy**

1979-2007

Beloved Wife,

Beloved Mother,

Beloved Friend

Draco stared hard and cold at the stone. He started talking to Hermione while staring at her grave.

"Hello, love." he started, "I know it's been so long since I last visited you, with everything going on, I didn't have the heart to. I came here to say goodbye, to finally put everything to rest. To let go of all those bad memories and to give you my reply to that letter you gave me on our third anniversary. I know that it's quite pointless now since you won't be able to read it, but it feels nice to finally be able to let out all those horrible feelings. Oh and I brought you flowers too, those flowers that you have are probably so old that they're dead. Besides, they are the wrong kind, they're not pink carnations. I brought Ingrid along with me today. I thought it was only proper that she was brought here to see your grave. Maybe then she would have a better understanding of what happened to you. I wish you could be here now, so that you can hear all those wonderful things she says about you. Of course, half of those things came from my stories, how could she ever live without knowing what her mum was like?" he said looking at his daughter.

"She adores you, Hermione" he said sighing. He looked back, "Merlin only knows how much I want you back. I'm lost without you. I wish that you could be here with me and Ingrid. I am so sorry that I stood you up on that night, if I only knew, I wouldn't have gone. I wouldn't have gone. I would have gone home and spent the night with you, giving you whatever you want. If only I could go back, Hermione" he sighed, and sat down on the ground. "Those three years, amazing as they were, I wish we could have had more than three years. Three years isn't enough time. If only…" by now tears were pouring out of his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. All those years, that I spent trying, I've been so selfish, wanting to find out who killed you. I didn't even realize that there are many other people who care about you, and want to bring you justice, just as much as I do. I've failed to realize that they care about you just as much as I, and they too have been desperately looking for answers. And here I was trying to find answers making them feel so horrible. I was so concentrated on myself that I didn't realize that they feel the pain that I felt, the hurt, the guilt. I was only sympathizing with myself."

"I know that I should apologize to them, but I wanted to apologize to you first. Well that was all that I wanted to say, I hope you forgive me." With that he put the letter and the flowers down. "You win Hermione. I'm giving you the one thing you want. For once, I'm fulfilling a promise, I'm letting go." He noticed Ingrid looking at the grave.

"Come on Ingrid, we have to go," he said holding out his hand to her.

"Hold on, daddy, I want to talk to mum," he started walking back approaching her, "Alright, just make it quick." He said glancing at his watch.

"Hello mum, it's me Ingrid. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm your daughter. In case you don't remember, my full name is Ingrid Louise Malfoy. Dad said you named me. I'm thankful. I think I have a nice name. I wish that you could be here mum. I miss you. I bet that you and I would have lots of fun together. I don't remember you much but I think you are really pretty. You should have been there when dad took me flying. Dad said I was terrific. I was wondering where you were the other day, and when I asked Aunty Ginny she said that you were some place better. Well wherever that is, I hope you're having fun, and I hope you come back soon. I miss you."

Hearing those five words shattered Draco's heart; he wished it was that simple to tell a five year old that her mother is dead, and that she was never coming back.

Ingrid approached her dad "I'm ready to go, dad." So Draco gathered his little girl in his arms, and apparated away.

Draco knew that he wouldn't ever forget Hermione; he had touched his life and changed it forever. He was merely letting go the bad memories, but the memories if her alive, well, lively, energetic, and happy would stay with him forever. All those memories that they created together, were too priceless, he can't let it go to waste. She would stay in his mind always. Her death merely made him stronger and better as a person, and because of that he was determined, determined to start anew.

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
